<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Moment by agentsanta47 (tnnyoh)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129590">One Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/agentsanta47'>agentsanta47 (tnnyoh)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Sad, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/agentsanta47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eivor thinks of things she must think of, but wishes for a moment of peace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eivor/Tarben (Assassin's Creed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Some implied story spoilers for Oxenfordshire arc)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind rustled through the trees at Ravensthorpe, Eivor sat on the dock by herself - though there were people out and about that day, she kept her distance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her thoughts drifted to the people in her camp, Petra, Randvi... her thoughts drifted to the fight she had with her brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fool she thought </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sigurd's behavior was becoming more and more troublesome, she had no idea how long he had been acting this way, what would it take for her to get her brother back? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mind drifted to the dream, the vision... the whatever it was as she stared out at the water, was this the road she was taking? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Could she change her fate? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She did not notice Tarben sit down beside her for a few moments, she wordlessly greeted him. "Tarben, I.. didn't hear you"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I did not make myself known" he said simply "You were deep in thought"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ja" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"About anything in particular? It is fine if you do not wish to share it with me. We can simply enjoy the silence" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It is..." Eivor sighed "I wish I could say it was nothing, but it is a problem comprised of many somethings... Tarben, you are an only child, yet you do know the pain of loving someone who strays from who they were,  or at least who you thought they were" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I believe it is unfair to compare what I endured from Wilf, and what you and your brother share."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But Wilf was your only family... it is strikingly similar... You gave, you gave and.. there was no sense of..." Eivor struggled to find the words "Don't let Dag get wind of this but... I believe that Sigurd has lost his way, I'm not sure how to lead him back to the right path.." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tarben put his arm around Eivor and they both stared out into the sunset for a moment, a few beautiful minutes of silence. "Truth be told, Eivor.. I do not know how you can regain the bond you once had, I ran away from the problems I had faced. This is not an option for you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But I can't exactly speak to Sigurd so candidly of this..." She said "Feels strange to say that... considering we were once inseparable, I guess things change" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And they can change again" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let us simply hope they will change to a brighter outlook" Eivor said, giving him a sad smile</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Would you like to go inside?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eivor shook her head a little "Only a little bit of sun left, let us enjoy it before we head inside" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so the two watched the beautiful sunset, the merging of colors reflecting in the water, the gentle sound of nature replacing all of Eivor's worries. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least for the time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>